


Apologies

by hchollym



Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Ned has no clue what's going on, Robert and Brandon are bad with emotions, Robert can be a jerk, Robert likes all the Starks, Sexual Content, Smut, We should keep him away from Benjen, feelings are hard, probably out of character, self-indulgent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Robert messed up big time when he called out Ned's name. Now, he has to find a way to make it up to Brandon.
Relationships: Hints of Robert/Ned, Robert Baratheon/Brandon Stark
Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after “Denial.” That ficlet probably needs to be read first in order for this to make sense. This one is told from Robert's perspective.
> 
> Once again, this is purely self-indulgent writing, so please pay attention to the tags!

Robert feels like shit about what happened. He never meant to call out Ned's name; he'd just had too much to drink, and from behind, Brandon looked a lot like Ned. That's all. Robert's not willing to examine _why_ he might have been thinking about his best friend (who's definitely not willing to sleep with him, and Robert's definitely not disappointed by that _at all_ ). He pushes those thoughts aside like every other confusing or unpleasant one he has. Best not to deal with them and just pretend they don't exist; it's worked well for him so far.

Regardless, Robert gets why that would be a blow to Brandon's ego. Robert's pretty damn confidant in his own fucking abilities, but if someone called out another person's name while he was bedding them, he can admit that he wouldn't take it well either. It's a pride thing, and he feels like an ass for wounding Brandon's, because they are friends now, and he doesn't want to mess that up. Brandon was on his side for the whole Rhaegar & Lyanna thing, and they have fun together. 

They have a good thing going, and Robert hopes he hasn't ruined it over something so stupid. He just has to find a way to make it up to Brandon, but he isn't sure how. Brandon isn't a woman; Robert can't just buy him flowers or jewelry. He has a feeling those gifts would not be well-received, and he would more than likely end up with yet another bruise. He suddenly gets a good - if a bit unpleasant - idea. It just might work, but it's definitely not Robert's top choice. _Brandon's lucky he's such a good fuck_ , he grumbles half-heartedly to himself.

The next day, Brandon avoids him like a plague. Every time Robert does see him, Brandon looks pissed off, but Robert had been expecting that. Ned is confused, and he confides in Robert that Brandon shoved him into the wall last night for seemingly no reason. Robert feels a flash of anger at the other man. It isn't Ned's fault, and it's cruel of Brandon to take it out on him. Robert forces himself to reign in his own protective instincts and remind himself that Ned is not seriously hurt, and wounded pride is a bitch to deal with. Hopefully, he'll be fixing it all soon anyway.

That night, Brandon sits down to dinner with everyone else, pointedly ignoring Robert, but Robert doesn't push the fact yet; he'll wait until they're alone. He focuses instead on his conversation with Ned, but when Robert laughs at one of his remarks, Brandon slams his cup down and leaves the table. His father watches him go in bewilderment, but Brandon shouts back that he's taking supper in his chambers. Robert sighs. This may be harder than he thought. Fortunately, he's not one to give up easily. In fact, he likes a challenge.

He gives Brandon a few hours to calm down before inconspicuously walking to his chambers and knocking on his door. Brandon opens it, glaring fiercely at him.

"Fuck off," he growls, moving to slam the door in Robert's face, but Robert is too stubborn for that. He blocks the door with his arm, ignoring how Brandon glowers at him as he shoves his way inside. He kicks the door shut behind him, and Brandon scowls, crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Robert starts. Apologizing is not his strong suit, but Brandon seems entirely unmoved, so Robert pushes forward. 

"I wanted to make it up to you," he tries again, and Brandon scoffs.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" he asks sardonically.

Robert drops to his knees on the floor in front of Brandon, whose eyes widen in shock at the act of submission that is so very unlike Robert. In fact, Robert has _never_ sucked a cock before, and truthfully, he didn't think he ever would, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, he's had his own cock sucked plenty of times, so he knows what he likes. How hard could it be?

He frees Brandon's cock from his breeches, wasting no time before sweeping his tongue up the length of the other man's shaft. Brandon gasps, hands going to Robert's head instinctively. Robert looks up at him, and Brandon's gaze is one of raw need and arousal. He no longer looks angry, and Robert takes that as a good sign that his plan is working.

He takes as much of Brandon's cock in his mouth as he can, sucking as he places his tongue flat against the underside. Brandon groans, fingers tangling in Robert's hair roughly. Robert grunts but continues to bob his head back and forth, rolling his lips firmly over the ridge. He is surprised to find that he doesn't hate this as much as he thought he would. He pulls back enough to flick his tongue over the slit, tasting the beads of fluid that dribble out.

Brandon shudders, bending his body forward and panting loudly. Robert tries to think about other things he likes, so he slips his tongue under the head of Brandon's cock, massaging the sensitive flesh there. Brandon bucks forward, almost choking Robert. Robert pulls back to glare at the other man in annoyance, but Brandon's eyes are almost black with desire, his mouth open as his chest heaves.

Robert lets his irritation go for the moment, but he holds Brandon's hips firmly to keep him from thrusting forward again. He takes the Stark's cock back into his mouth, licking and sucking until Brandon is moaning, gripping Robert's hair painfully as he writhes against Robert's grip. Brandon is watching Robert intently, not letting his eyes stray from the sight. He's biting his lips enough to make them swollen and red, and Robert finds it ridiculously hot that the other man is so affected by him. He feels himself getting hard, and he can't help but imagine having those lips wrapped around his cock as he fucks Brandon's mouth.

He shakes those thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. He pushes his mouth further down Brandon's shaft; he can't take it all in, but he's impressed with how much does fit. Robert remembers something that a whore once did for him, and he hums loudly around Brandon's cock. Brandon swears, head falling forward as he bucks against Robert's strong grip. Brandon yanks his hair enough to make Robert wince as his seed shoots down Robert's throat.

Robert swallows it, not as bothered by the taste as he'd feared, sucking Brandon dry until the other man slumps forward. Robert pulls off with a pop, licking his lips as he looks up at Brandon. He suddenly realizes that Brandon is petting his hair without thinking about it, and he grins in amusement. Brandon blinks down at him, his eyes searching Robert's face for something, though Robert isn't sure what. He stands up, facing the other man.

"I've never done that for anyone before, so consider yourself special," he half-jokes and half-admits. Brandon's eyebrows raise in surprise, his expression incredulous, but Robert meets his stare; he has nothing to hide.

Suddenly, Brandon is kissing him. They've never kissed before, and it throws Robert off guard for a moment, but he quickly returns it with equal fervor. Robert muses that it's actually quite enjoyable. Brandon's kiss is demanding and scorching hot, his tongue strong and skilled. Robert kisses back as good as he gets, wanting to prove that he is just as talented. Brandon suddenly pulls back, looking gravely at Robert.

"If you ever say anyone else's name again when you are with me, I will kill you myself," he warns, and Robert feels a slight rush of trepidation, because he has no doubt that Brandon means it. He'll just have to be more careful.

"Fair enough," he responds, and Brandon nods, satisfied, before crushing their lips together once more. Their tongues battle for dominance, hands groping each other's bodies, and Robert is really glad that he chose to apologize this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
